The Set-Ups
by shana.rose
Summary: Six months ago Edith set her sister Sybil up, now it's her turn. For EAST Alliance Day. Modern AU two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy EAST Alliance Day! So this chapter is basically all S/T but necessary for the next chapter which will be all about E/A :)**

**Also un-beta'd!**

* * *

Shimmering the key into the door, Sybil turned the door handle before she rammed it. Coming inside her senses attacked her with a delicious aroma and the radio blasting.

Sybil dropped her things onto the sofa before moving into the kitchen. Pressing her head against the wall she grinned at the sight before her, Tom rocking his head and mouthing lyrics from the radio as he cut up some onions.

Finishing he slid the onions into the pot. Stirring the pot Sybil couldn't help but laugh as he shook his hips.

Tom turned and gave her a cheeky smile, "Something funny?"

"Just you're dancing," She smirked.

He placed his hand over his heart as if her words had wounded him. "Oh!" Staggering forward he reached for her.

She giggled as Tom swept her into his arms, wrapping his left arm loosely around her waist as a new song started to play.

_So this is love, hmm_

"Isn't this from Cinderella?" Sybil giggled.

Tom shrugged, "Doesn't make it any less romantic." Lifting her right hand up the two slowly danced in place.

_My heart has wings, hmm And I can fly_

Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes. It was moments like she when she was truly grateful for her sister Edith setting them up.

**-5 MONTHS BEFORE-**

"It'll just take a minute Sybil I promise!" Edith declared as she looked through her bag.

Taking off her seatbelt Sybil smiled. "It's fine Edith, really."

Edith bit her lip but nodded before adding on, "I know I just can't believe I took my article home! I'm lucky that the new editor is such an easy-going guy."

Grabbing a few papers Edith shuffled them into a folder from the bag and grabbed her purse. She was halfway out the door when she turned to Sybil. "You've never seen the inside of my work have you?"

Sybil nodded. Seeing the excitement in her sister's eye Sybil let back her groan.

It's not that she didn't think a newspaper office wouldn't be interesting, she had a love term love affair with the news and politics and a great affection for her sister's beat even before she took up writing, the arts. The problem was that she was tired and wanted nothing more than a fine glass of wine at the moment.

Still, looking into Edith's face she couldn't say no.

Not even five minutes later Edith was walking her through the newsroom pointing out the different departments.

Edith placed her hand on a doorknob and grinned. "And this," she said pushing the door open. "It my office."

The door, wide open, revealed a man leaning over the desk.

With his broad shoulders and tousled hair that just begged to have fingers run through it, it was easy to say that he was desperately handsome.

For a moment he tensed before his shoulders dropped in relief. He smiled before he began speaking in a rather wonderful Irish brogue, "Oh good I was just about to call you. I know you said that you'd leave it on your desk but I can't seem to fin- Oh."

He was looking at her now, not realizing she was there until then. A strange expression on his face that caused Sybil's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

Sybil wasn't sure how long they would have stood there if Edith hadn't stepped in. Handing him the folder Edith apologized, "I know, sorry I accidentally took it home with me. I only realized it when my sister and I were on our way to dinner."

Taking this as her time to introduce herself she stepped forward. "Sybil Crawley hi."

He reached out his hand to shake hers, "Tom Branson pleasure to meet you."

Their hands touched for a bit longer than necessary and Sybil swore she would have drowned in his blue eyes if Edith hadn't chosen this moment to interrupt. "Tom's the editor for politics but since the editor for Arts is on her honeymoon Tom's filling in for the week."

"How nice of you." Sybil said as their hands fell apart trying her best to keep the blush at bay.

"Yes well gotta pay for the rent somehow." He joked.

Smiling he opened the folder as he said. "Anyways sorry about making you came all the way over here though. You know you could've just emailed to me right?"

Sybil smirked as she remember bringing up the exact same point to Edith on the car ride over.

"Oh don't worry about it Tom, it was on the way."

Tom nodded as he skimmed the article. He frowned. "Edith I think I'm missing a page."

Edith walked over and sighed, "I must have left it in the car."

Moving to the door she called out over her shoulder that she'd be back in a minute.

The room was quiet, neither knowing what to say now that their only link had left. Sybil looked down at her hands. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, she'd attractive men before but Tom seemed different.

Taking a second to collect herself she looked up and caught himself staring at her. His snapped his head away, his cheeks turning red before he said, "Sod it." And looked back at her. He smiled sheepishly as he leaned against the desk. "I'm sorry that I was staring but you're just so beautiful it rather catch me off guard." He winced as he registered how that sounded. "Christ that sounded like I was trying to pick you up didn't it?"

She laughed as a large smile grew on her face as she teased, "A bit."

"It's a good thing your boyfriend isn't another then!" Tom joked as he grinned back.

Sybil's heart jumped a bit. _Is he asking me if I'm single?_ "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

She shook her head. He grinned, "Brilliant."

Sybil bit her lip hoping her blush wasn't so obvious. Not knowing what to say she decided to ask about his job. "Editor of politics, what's that like?"

"Grand, I've always wanted to work in politics. When I was a kid I wanted to be a politician. I wanted to change the world and makes people's lives so much better."

She liked how his eyes seem to shine as he spoke about it. "So what make you go into writing instead?"

He smiled, "Have you ever read the book All the Kings Men by Robert Penn Warren?" Sybil shook her head.

"It's a political fiction novel that takes place during the 1930's in the States about this idealistic lawyer Willie Stark. He wanted to become Governor so that he could do some good but as time goes on he becomes corrupted with power and by the end of the story he does the exact same thing that originally join the campaign to stop." He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to be another Willie Stark."

There was something about him that made her heart flutter. "I'm an idealist too, it's the reason why I decided to be a doctor."

"Trying to save the world, eh?" Tom said with a soft smile.

She stared into his eyes and said softly, "One heart at a time."

They stood there smiling at each other until the tension became too much and they both had to look away.

Tom looked at the clock and frowned. "It's been nearly ten minutes, shouldn't your sister be back by now?"

Sybil frowned. _What could be taking Edith so_- When it hit her, "Oh she couldn't have!"

Moving to the door Sybil rushed out of the office with Tom close behind asking her what was going on. She ignored his questions as a raced through the building to the spot where Edith had parked the car.

The spot was empty.

Sybil groaned. "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner! Edith never forgets anything!"

Tom looked from the empty parking space back to her clearly missing something. "What are you talking about?" Two dings went off. Pulling out their phones Tom found an email and a text from Edith. The email contained her article she had given him a few moments ago with the missing page, the text asking him to do her a favor.

Sybil shook her head as she read the text out loud. "Emergency! Had to go. Ask Tom for ride home!" Laughing Sybil couldn't believe her sister and said as much. "Oh I can't believe her!"

Tom looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sybil looked down at the ground as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Edith forgot the paper on purpose so that she could have an excuse to introduce us."

"Oh," Tom said. Not knowing quite else what to say.

"I'm really sorry about this- I had no idea."

Tom smiled shyly, "Its fine."

Sybil nodded, she bite her lip before asking, "Do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

"I don't mind giving you a ride."

Sybil shook her head, "I live on the other side of town I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I insist. Besides I think you're sister will kill me if I didn't." Smirking he read off his phone, "Tom please give Sybil a ride home. No matter what she says don't take no for an answer!"

They both laughed. After another minute Sybil agreed to the lift.

They talked the whole ride home and by the time they reached her house all she could do was think about kissing him, so she did.

**-PRESENT-**

_Sooo this is looove_

The song stopped but Sybil and Tom stayed still. Opening her eyes Sybil leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

Yes Sybil was thankful but more than that she wanted her sister to be happy too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the E/A chapter! I haven't written E/A before so I hope I did them justice.**

* * *

Edith sighed as she tried to figure a way to turn her sister down nicely. "I don't know Sybil… Blind dates are always so awkward."

"Just give him a chance Edith! He's a Professor at Kings College, Tom met him during an interview at his last job."

"I'm sure he is but-"

"But what?"

Knowing that Sybil wouldn't let this go she admitted the truth. "Whenever people try to set me up it always go horribly wrong."

"Maybe this one will go right," Sybil said. She was so much enthusiasm and hopeful that made it Edith waver.

Pulling out the big guns Sybil added, "At least I'm telling you instead of tricking you into a room with him and then deserting you so you have no other option but to get a lift home from a stranger."

Edith rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it. But I would like to reiterate that I only did it because I knew you and Tom were perfect for each other."

Sybil gave her the details on when and where and then hung up.

Edith placed her fingers on her temple and sighed. She knew setting her sister up with Tom would bite in in the back one day but the minute she met Tom she could see them together. The more she learned about the Irishman the more she was convinced that they were made for each other.

So after causally asking if he was seeing anyone she had set up an "accidental" meet.

The moment he looked at Sybil she knew she had done the right thing. Tom had looked at Sybil as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. While she was happy for her sister, there was a part of her that was a little jealous. She couldn't remember the last time a man had looked at her like that.

Looking at the piece of paper in her hand Edith decided to be positive. After all who knew, maybe this man could be the one.

* * *

Taking one last look at herself through the car mirror, Edith shut the door and started towards the meeting place.

She was glad that Sybil and Tom had arranged the meeting at a park. With it being such a beautiful summer day it would be a shame to be indoors.

Edith strolled through the park slowly; enjoying the scenery before she reached the meeting place. The fountain.

She was surprised to see someone already there. He was a bit older but that did not change the fact that he was handsome. If anything it rather made him look more distinguish.

He looked up and catch her staring. He smiled kindly and Edith felt a warm feeling surge through her stomach as she walked over.

Sitting down next to him they smiled at each other neither knowing quite what to say.

About a minute Edith decided to next the ice. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"I no, no, I just arrived a few minutes ago."

The silence fell again but Edith refused to let this go wrong especially after seeing his charming smile. "So you're a Professor-"

"You're a writer-"

They both laughed and suddenly the atmosphere changed into something more relaxing.

"What is it about blind dates that seems to make everyone so uncomfortable?" He joked.

Edith laughed as she said, "I don't know." Looking into his blues eyes she admitted, "But this one doesn't."

He's smile even brighter than the last one as he said, "My dear I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

"This semester I am teaching a class on the history of modernization of agriculture and I must say it's quite riveting." He stopped and smiled, "I hope I'm not boring you."

Edith was anything but bored. She was captivated. She had always held a pique interest in history but hearing him talk about his work made her suddenly wished she had minored in history.

"Quite the opposite," Edith said her smile showing how much she meant it. "Please tell-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Edith."

Startled both Edith and Anthony turned to the man who had just arrived.

She felt so confused. "What?"

The stranger continued, "I'm sorry I'm so late for our date Edith. I went to the wrong fountain. I would have called but I don't have your number and Tom wasn't picking up."

"Your name isn't Laura?" Her head turned back to the charming man she had been talking to for the last half hour. He thought her name was Laura. Suddenly it hit her that they had never exchanged names.

She shook her head and replied sadly, "And your name isn't Michael."

He smiled kindly and instead of making her heart flutter like the last time it made her sad. "It's Anthony."

A woman closer to age to her mystery man appeared and smiled nervously, "Anthony?"

Anthony looked at her before turning his kind smile towards the other woman.

"Edith?"

Looking back up a slight blush grew on her face when she realized she had unintentionally ignored him. "Yes Michael?"

He smiled yet it didn't have the same effect as when Anthony had smiled at her. "Ready to grab lunch?"

She nodded and with one last glanced to the man she had spent the last half hour with she suddenly wished the day had not started out so beautifully.

* * *

Edith sighed, "I don't know Sybil. It was bad it just wasn't…"

"But it wasn't as good as when you were talking to Anthony?" Sybil replied and Edith felt a surge of warm towards her sister.

"Exactly." She bite her lip questioning wonder she should say it or not. "The truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about him all day." She had felt so guilty during her date with Michael. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop comparing him to Anthony.

"Then go find him!"

"But where? And what about Michael?"

"Forget Michael! He'll be fine! You had a real connection with this Anthony right?"

Edith nodded. "Yes."

"Then tomorrow go back to the fountain. I know he might not be there but it's still worth a shot."

Sybil was right, he _was_ worth the shot.

* * *

As the fountain came into view she felt her nerves kicked in. _He might not be there. He could have forgotten her by now._

No! She shook her head. She would not listen to her negative thoughts.

Moving forward her head soared when she saw him.

It was at that precise moment that Anthony's head turned towards her. Just like that he was smiling at her again so she kissed him.


End file.
